ET Excluded Teenagers
by Lostish
Summary: What happens when a group of problematic teens are sent off to live together? Pairing in later chapters. SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. You are all expelled!

"blah" - speaking in japanese

"-blah-" speaking in english

_blah _- flashbacks

Blah - Writing

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, if you don't try to behave we have no choice but to expel you from this school! It's the principal's order.

Sakura met her teachers glare without fear. If she was surprised, she did not show it.

"I don't know what have happened to you! Once you were one of my best students, but now you are the worst troublemaker in the entire school! What have changed you like this?"

"I don't know." Sakura cooly said, now looking out of the window.

"Well, this is your last chance. Please try not to make any problems again, Sakura." Iruka looked at his student with worry in his eyes.

"I shall try." Sakura said, hoping that Iruka didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you may go home now."

Without any more words, Sakura turned around on her heel and smacked the door behind her. She was going to get expelled? Well, there was nothing she wanted more!

She finally reached her house. After calling a "I'm home!" Out in the house, she climbed the stairs up to her room. With a sigh of relief she fell down on her bed. Another day in hell over. Another day.. she let her thoughts wander back to the start of the school year that had seemed so promising. She was the number one student in the class, she was popular and she had friends. Nothing could change that. Or so she had thought.

* * *

"You two! Why do you keep making trouble and ditch classes? I can't tollerate this for much longer! You need to get a grip or I'm going to kick you out of this school!"

"But Principal-san! I didn't mean to eat all the ramen by myself! Or to cut of the light in the whole building! Or-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! I DON'T WAN'T TO SEE YOU TWO IN MY SCHOOL ANY MORE!"

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Zzz"

"NARA SHIKAMARU, WAKE UP!!" Why couldn't you get just one moment of peace to sleep?

"Huh?" Shikamaru lifted his face from his arms. Everybody in the class lauged. The teacher's face was red from anger.

"The principals office. Now!"

He sighed deeply. His teacher didn't need to _shout_. He wasn't deaf.

After lazily making his way through the whole school, he ended up standing in from of a door made of dark wood. He yawned before knocking.

"Yes?" He opened the door to enter an antik room. Behing a heavy desk sat a very fat man. Shikamaru walked right to him.

"I was told by my teacher to come to you." He explained to the man in front of him.

"I see.. you fell asleep again."

"Yes."

"You must understand that we can not allow our students to sleep in class! That would destroy our possistion as the school every parent in the country want to have their child attend to! We are, after all, the school were only the smartets children can attend to! I have no other oppurtunity than to expel you."

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, not loud enough for the principal to hear. His father wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Did you say anything?"

"I just said that if that is your wish, then I will stop attending to this school." Finding a new school wasn't a problem. He was so smart that most schools actually would beg to get him. But after some time, his sleepyness would be too big a promblem and he would need to move to a new school. Again.

* * *

"-Miss Yamanaka! I need to have a talk to you after school-!" Ino rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less. Mrs. Barbie could say everything she wanted to her.

"-Whatever-."

After class was over she walked down to her teacher's desk.

The teacher sent her a very stern look. "-Miss Yamanaka! Please try to pay attention in class! I have no ittention of teaching you anymore if you are going to behave like that all the time! You need to show me some respect. I may come as a surprise but I am actually your teacher-!"

"-Say teacher-," Ino leaned in across the desk. "-How much have you payed for looking like that-?"

"-That is enough! I do not want to see you at my school ever again! And then I will leave it to you to tell your parents why you can not attend to the school they have payed so much for any more-!"

"-May I leave now? I have more important things to take care of-."

"-AAARGH!! Leave and never reaturn-!"

Ino hurried out of the big classroom before mrs. Barbie could shout another word after her.

* * *

Tenten looked at her stepmother with wide eyes. "They are going to close the school?" The elder woman nodded. "But why?"

"They didn't have enough money to keep it running. We need to find a new school for you to attend to."

Another new school. Great. This was the first and only school she had ever _liked_ and now it was going to be closed. Dammit!

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji! You are not allowed to fight the other students! I want an explanation!" "They hit on my cousin, Hinata! I just gave them what they deserved."

"Nobody deserves to get beaten up. I will suggest that you both find another school. The parents are going to complain about their children not getting treatet well! If it comes to that I have no _choice_ but to expel you! This cousin of yours is allways the one everybody else treatens bad. If she's not strong enough to defend herself, she can't be attending to a public school!" Ironic. I'm getting expelling for beating up the other pupils and Hinata is getting expelled for not being able to defend herself. Neji sighted. His uncle wasn't going to be happy about this!

They were all excluded teenagers and they all needed to find a new school, life and friends. Fate wanted their paths to meet.


	2. Another chance? Part 1

"SAKURA?!!" Haruno Yushin called for his oldest daughter.

"blah" - speaking in japanese

"-blah-" speaking in english

_blah _- flashbacks

Blah - Writing

* * *

"WHAT?!!" She called back.

"WILL YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE?" She sighted. The only thing she wanted right now was to be alone with her thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked when she stepped inside the big livingroom.

"Iruka just called." Great. She rolled her eyes mentally. "He said that there were problems with you again." He looked at Sakura, expecting her to say something. When she did not, he continiued: "I talked with an old friend of mine earlier. She has just opened a pensionate for problematic teenagers. I don't know if you would like it, but it seems like you don't like your current school anymore, so maybe that would be a possibility?"

Sakura looked at her father. A pensionate for problematic teenagers? Guess she was one of those now... but a _pensionate_?

"Uhm.." she started, not sure what to say.

"I know this is difficult for you, Sakura. But you can at least try to think about it. It's far away from here and there's a dozens of schools to choose among! You are the heir to Haruno A/S so you have to get a good education!" He looked intensly at the teen in front of him. She'd gotten much thinner in the past months, he noticed. Now that he looked at her, he thought she looked sick. She was pale and had dark [poser] under her eyes. "Please, Sakura! You have to get a grip, look at yourself! You look sick. I don't know what have caused this." The pain in his voice was difficult not to hear. "But I can't and won't see it go on and on for every day!"

Sakura widened her eyes in shock. She hadn't seen her father this helpless before.

"I just want the best for you Sakura. You can go now, I have nothing more to say." He rose and walked over to the window, his back to her face. She stood there and stared at him for a moment before returning to her room.

-

"Geeeeh- teme, I'm bored."

Sasuke threw a bored look at his best friend before returning his gaze to the screen. They were hanging out, like so many other times, in Sasuke's comfortable bedroom.

"Geeeeh- teme, I'm bored" Naruto repeated, now looking at the Uchiha. Sasuke sighted and turned of the television. Naruto grinned. "Why don't we go annoy your stupid brother? It's been such a long time!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but got up, anyway.

"Can we just go outside? I need to get away from this _aweful _smell."

"It ain't aweful! It's the best smell in the universe!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said and walked over to the window to open it. "Just remember the next time you eat ramen not to spill it all over my floor."

"It was an accident, I tell you, an accident! Why would I, Uzumaki Naruto, spill my beloved ramen on purpose?"

"To annoy me, I guess. Are you coming?" Sasuke was already at the door, an eyebrow perfectly raised, making his pale face look questioning.

"Yeah teme, I'm coming." Naruto sighed before jumping up. "Where to?"

"Just out." Sasuke turned his back to the room and began walking.

"Naruto grinned. "I'm out before you can blink, sucker!" He said in his high voice and racing out of the door, not waiting for Sasuke to reply. Sasuke just ro9lled his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" He murmured before running after Naruto.

-

They didn't stop before they reached the end of Sasuke's street. Sasuke came before Naruto by several seconds and were waiting with his arms crossed when the blonde finally catched up. "I let you win on purpose!" He exclaimed when he'd caught his breath after some seconds. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow, making Naruto swear. "Damn you teme!" Sasuke chuckled before beginning to walk, leaving Naruto behind. "Oi teme, wait!"

The walked without saying anything for awhile, looking at windows with non-interested gazes. After some time they sat down on a bench. "Geez," Naruto said. "I thought it would be more fun not having to go to school every day. But you know what? I kinda miss that old fat who called himself headmaster and teasing the teachers."

"Your problem was," Sasuke said "that you didn't just '_tease_' them, but hide their things, screamed while they were trying to teach and ate during the lessons, too."

"To hell with that!" The blonde said, annoyed. "I was just saying that-" He suddenly stopped talking. Sasuke turned his head to his blonde friend, whom had, God know why, a page from a newspage stuck in his mouth. Sasuke raised his eyebrow for the third time that day while looking at his friend with a rather amused look. Why hadn't he thought of doing that before? Thinking of all those time when Naruto had been talking and screaming. If he'd known that simply putting something other that ramen into his mouth would stop him from rambling he would've done it a long time ago.

While those thoughts were going on inside his head, Naruto were growing red in his head. At first he was just a light shade of pink, but as the seconds ticked by he grew redder. At last Sasuke decided that it was time to save his friend before he died from the air loss, and removed the paper. By the time Naruto had gotten back his normal colour in the face, Sasuke was already absorbed in reading the (half wet) page. He looked up at Naruto, who were looking questionable at him, and smirked. He gave Naruto the page and pointed at a little annouce in the buttomn of the page, signaling for Naruto to read aloud.

"The wellknown author that goes under the name Tsunade, who have written the series about problematic teens has opened a pensionate for said teens. The first year she'll be testing a smaller group of teens to see, if she'll be able to help them in getting a proper education." He was about to read more, but Sasuke signaled to him to stop.

"My mother knows her. I don't know, but it seems like the only chance we've left if we want to get a 'proper education', don't you think?"

* * *

**Well, this was only the first part of chapter two n___n I don't have more time to write and needed to get this out before the new year, yes.**

**Sorry for possibly mistakes. ****Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**-Lostish**


End file.
